pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Peter/Archive 1
hiya, welcome to the wiki. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Skakid9090. 22:27, 11 August 2007 (CEST) Thanks Peter 10:58, 12 August 2007 (CEST) Wow, you're on a roll! —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 11:31, 22 August 2007 (CEST) Just really really bored + I <3 PvX =p lol Peter 11:32, 22 August 2007 (CEST) —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 11:39, 22 August 2007 (CEST) LOL! I want the internet for Christmas! Peter 11:40, 22 August 2007 (CEST) :Christmas won't be coming this year. I stole it. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 12:56, 22 August 2007 (CEST) ::That is just pure evil! I am going to kill you with my bannana gun now! Peter 13:51, 22 August 2007 (CEST) Fyi, use to park a page for deletion, and the Move tab (two right of the Edit tab) to move pages, instead of blanking them and making a new one. Tycn 14:34, 22 August 2007 (CEST) :Not sure what I did, I did something to the first one and it went all weird, but I have merged them and they are fine. Peter Erm... You share an IP with User:Perfest ingage, and claim to be the author of a build (Build:E/any Churning Stone) that he created. Furthermore, on the aforementioned build (which as I've said, Perfest ingage submitted) you gave the build a 5-5-5. Then, on the Build:E/Mo Storm Surge which you created, Perfest ingage gave the build a 5-5-5. All of which leads me to believe that one of these accounts is in fact a sockpuppet. Of course, I could be missing something here, but... care to explain? [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 19:34, 22 August 2007 (CEST) :Well, since we both have ele's, we switched builds to try each others out, and that was the result. Peter 20:59, 22 August 2007 (CEST) ::And why do you both have the same IP address? [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 22:30, 22 August 2007 (CEST) :::Because we are brothers..........duh! Peter 08:29, 23 August 2007 (CEST) ------ Why did you set my build (Build:Me/N Ineptitude Melee Killer) to delete??? I want people to try it out and actually rate it. I use it all the time in RA and do really well with it. I only had one person giving any feedback and all he wanted to do was change it and not try it as it is. Please put it back in testing so I can get some real feedback. Laser 21:53, 3 September 2007 (CEST) :See your talk page for more information. Peter 08:51, 4 September 2007 (CEST) ----- Thanks Hey man, thanks for moving build to trash when they need it. However, you do not need to say so on the talk page. Feel free if you want to, but don't feel required to do so. Thanks for helping! ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 19:35, 5 September 2007 (CEST) :Thanks, but I like to so people know why XD Peter 19:56, 5 September 2007 (CEST) Ok, you say it had 5 votes. Where are the comments on the votes? I would like to know what they did not like about it so I can improve upon it. Laser 22:47, 5 September 2007 (CEST) Not sure if this is what you're referring to, but perhaps this will help. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 23:50, 5 September 2007 (CEST) Deleted Mo/Rt PVE Build I checked the build (same one as the one on your user page), it is a candidate for deletion under PvX:Well. Please see the Invincimonk guide for some tips and suggestions for PvE Tanking utilizing a monk. Creative idea using Rt. Skills for damage, unfortunately, innefective when compared to other alternatives. Thank you for your contribution and we sympathize with your frustration. Please continue to contribute and learn, as everyone and everyones ideas help. Shireensysop 08:36, 26 September 2007 (CEST) What build was it inferrior to tho? Peter 08:39, 26 September 2007 (CEST) In all honesty, http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Category:All_working_PvE_builds - All of them in the Mo/X area. http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Guide:Invinci-Monk_Guide - For solo farming and general PvE stuff... I don't mean to sound mean or rude, but there are many, many better ways to monk and it just takes time and practice and goofing around with it. You just tried to do too much with inadequete skills. Regen is nice, but you had no way to slow down incomming damage. Glimmer is wonderfull, when in a pinch, but you had no energy management skills to really make it effective. Balthazars spirit + Regen screams for Prot Spirit (even if you arn't running 55). Problem with 55 monks is that they are limited to when and where they are viable by the attack damage they bring (yours didn't bring enough) and the fact that most high end loot areas have major enchant stipping systems on it. It had the beginnings of a Farming build, and near zero potential of a group healer build. Check the other builds and start playing around. I also know that there is a monk guide floating around somewhere. Honestly, try learning PVP monking and such THEN float back to PvE after a while, your eyes will open up very very large on how skills work, interact and synergize with each other. Just realize that when you transition between the two, what works in one may not work for the other and vice versa. But PvP is the best learning ground to understanding your skills. Shireensysop 08:48, 26 September 2007 (CEST) Trash You are supposed to specify what this build is a duplicate of in the delete tag. єяøהħ 18:37, 28 September 2007 (CEST) :I was asleep when it was removed so I have no clue what you are talking about. The build was deleted due to violation of PvX:WELL. Peter 09:45, 29 September 2007 (CEST) Build Their On Fire Does not reduce burning...It makes your party take less damage from foes that ARE burning. I'm not going to change my rating but I thught I should let you know Deepseeker 04:04, 5 October 2007 (CEST) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:A/W_YAA_Assassin&action=rate&rating=update Any reason why? (I'm only asking once I won't pester you about it ;) — Skakid9090 16:57, 8 October 2007 (CEST) :It just doesnt work, the attacks have a far too high recharge time. I actually tested this in game, and that is my opinion. --Peter 19:29, 8 October 2007 (CEST)